marooned
by missy giggles
Summary: when Blair's Birthday party goes horribly wrong they end up marooned on a deserted island. can these kings and queens of the upper east side survive.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I have based the characters on the books but the plot will be from the show. This is just after the incident in chucks car but before everyone knows it. Please review****.**

_**Chapter 1 **_

_You have been invited to attend Blairs'17__th__ birthday party. _

_On Friday night. _

_Meet at the docks for a small gathering at 7.30pm for a party boat. _

_Hope you can all make it. _

_Love Blair _

_p.s. bring some warm clothes because it can get cold out at sea_

"_This is going to be a great party B" said Serena after she had read the invite "who else is coming"_

_Curiosity was eating Serena up. _

"_Well if you must know S Nate is coming so is Kati and Isabel_ and a few others from our class"

"Is chuck coming too" asked Serena she had noticed how strangely Blair had been acting around him and was wondering what was up.

"HELL NO he would be the last person on earth I would invite"

"Gee B I was just wondering"

Blair and Serena were having lunch at their favorite café where Blair gave her the invite. The whole conversation during lunch was about the party. Who is coming, what to wear, where are we going just the usual party questions that Blair knows that she will have to repeat several times but she knew this will be her best party ever. She had gotten her Fathers boat and driver for the night and had also got all the best music and friends to come along all she had to worry about were the party crashers A.K.A Chuck and the annoying Humphreys and that idiotic Vanessa whom Blair never really warmed up to. But Blair was queen Bee she didn't need them she had her friends and that is enough all she wanted to do to them was make their lives miserable and so far she has succeeded.

"How about jenni and Dan or Vanessa are they coming?"

"Yeah like I would like that bitch to come you know I would never invite that small blonde to my parties ever but I know she would turn up any way"

"Are we referring to jenni now?"

"Of course haven't you noticed the way she stares at Nate it is as if he wasn't my boyfriend"

Just then Blair's phone rang and Blair looked at the I.D before answering she didn't want to be pestered by Chuck's annoying phone calls. Coincidently enough it was Nate Blair excused herself from Serena and took the call

"Hello and how's my favorite girl doing today"

Came the sweet and sexy voice from the phone.

"Just calling to say I would love to come to your party and for you to meet me tonight at the park by our bench is that alright"

"I don't know Nate I'm pretty busy planning my party and all I don't think I can make it how about after the party"

"It is very important but I guess it can wait"

Nate knew that curiosity will defeat Blair and she would have to relent.

"Oh I hate it when you do that what time would you like me to meet you"

"How about midnight"

Nate wanted to be mysterious and as always it worked.

"Fine I guess I would see you then".

****

"Nate do you want me to catch my death of cold it is freezing out here and it is foggy could we of met somewhere else somewhere with heating or better yet inside"

Blair had Goosebumps all up and down her body and knew that is wasn't a good look for her.

"Sorry Blair but this is important to me and I would like to do this right"

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god thought Blair several times. Is he going to propose please god please I will be good if the love of my life proposes to me oh please. _

"Blair I would like to marry you but we are way too young so I'm going to give you a promise ring. I love you with all my heart and to know that I have secured you will increase my happiness will you say yes"

_Thank you god thank you gods so much I will be good that's for sure love you God. Say it, it is very easy come on what are you waiting for? _

The ring was a diamond ring from her favorite store Tiffany's Blair loved how he knew her so well.

"_Nate I love you too and I will accept your proposal" _

_Blair was trying to aim for the Audrey Hepburn style but somehow she could not accomplish it, it was her heart speaking the very first time in a very long time. _

_Nate kissed her with all the passion he had and in response Blair did the same it was her dream moment and it all went right. No chuck trying to creep into her thoughts and certainly no one around it was just her and Nate and destiny. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you enjoyed it I have more coming please review so I have some ideas for the following chapter's thanks. **_

_**This chapter has a little sex scene just a heads up. Review please. **_

"_Hello everyone thank you for coming out tonight for my little get together. Please come aboard one at a time please thank you" _

_Blair was wearing a black Prada dress with her mother's designer boots. Just has Blair predicted there were party crashers and of course one of them was Chuck Blair thought he would come so she should have given him an invitation but Blair didn't care tonight was all about her and nothing can go wrong. From the corner of her eye she saw a tiny blonde great just what she needed. Blair walked over to her and saw that cabbage patch was also here who next Vanessa. She spoke to soon there was Vanessa in the most revolting outfit ever but before she could judge she had a look at what jenni is wearing. It looks like second hand and it sure smells like that (not that Blair would know she was having a guess. _

"_You weren't invited I suggest you lot go home before you have to swim home" _

_Said Blair like she meant it_

"_Why would you of shown up anyway you Brooklyn trash" _

"_Because" said Dan "I need to tell Serena how I feel about her" with that Blair thought here we go again. _

"_Look cabbage patch you two are over she is with someone else now" Blair lied "there is no point so just go home already" _

_But it was two late the boat started to move _

"_Guess you will have to swim with the fish. Have a good swim"_

"_No I'm not leaving till I talk to Serena" said Dan as he moved on to find Serena _

"_Gee Blair I thought we were Friends" asked Jenni a little offended _

"_Yeah right like I would be friends with hand-me-down jenni dream on"_

_Tears welled out of jennis' and she moved on to find some comfort in Nate. Jenni found Nate inside by himself pouring himself a drink. He turned around when he heard the door and saw that it was Jenni in an aqua mini dress with dark blue pumps (a very bad combination). _

"_Hey do you want a drink" asked Nate _

"_No thanks. Did you know that Blair hated me" asked Jenni _

'_No I didn't how did you find out" asked Nate with a tad of curiosity _

"_She said it to my face" she started to cry again _

"_Why don't you go to the bathroom and try your eyes and we will talk about this" suggested Nate _

_Jenni did as he said and went to the bathroom. Revenge wasn't really her thing but this time she couldn't help it she took off her dress and went back to Nate only in her underwear. Nate had his back faced towards her and when he turned around Jenni leapt at him and started kissing him. If Jenni knew her kisses well (from watching too many romantic movies) Nate was kissing her back. By now they were on the floor. Jenni undid the buttons of his shirt till his bare chest was exposed. Nate knew that this was wrong but he was enjoying himself he helped her take his pants and boxers off and then undid her bra strap and through it into the corner now they were really having it and this went on for what they thought was hours but was only ten minutes. Jenni and Nate didn't notice the door opening until they heard a scream the y looked up and it was Blair she dropped the glass tray she was holding and ran off throwing the ring that Nate had given her the night before. _

"_Shit" screamed Nate and put his shirt and pants back on and ran off after Blair. That just left Jenni in that small room stark naked with shattered glass everywhere. Nate was never going to talk to her again. _

_***** _

_Blair had refused to talk to Nate which meant that she had dumped him with the final words "I hate you" which was the words that Nate never wanted to hear from his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend. _

_Blair's POV_

"_Blair we are out of food" said Serena. _

"_What already the party just started" said a surprised Blair _

"_Well that's what you get when you catch Chuck chucking the food at dolphins" answered Serena_

"_I will get some more food and can you keep an eye at for Nate I can't find him anywhere"_

"_Will do" said a smiling Serena _

_Blair went down the few steps and opened the door. Blair was very surprised when she saw Nate fully naked on top of Jenni also fully naked. It took three fifths of a second to work out what was happening. Blair screamed dropped the glass tray and threw the ring trying to aim for Nate's head. Blair went to the back of the boat where she knew that she could be alone there. It didn't take Nate long to find her. "Blair it wasn't my fault please try to listen" Blair didn't acknowledge him "she started it and it was very wrong of me not stopping her but I love you and only you" Nate was getting desperate the truth was he had the time of his life having sex with jenni but he wouldn't admit that to anyone not even Jenni. Nate held up the ring and said "please forgive me" Blair grabbed the ring and threw it with all her might out to sea with a neat "plop" at the end. _

"_I HATE YOU" and with that she ran off. _

_**Please review and I will get back to chapter 3 thanks **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the previous two chapters I will fix them up. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far? Please review **

**On with the story. **

Serena went to look for her best friend. She found Blair at the back of the boat crying. Serena went over to her and gave her a tight hug. "B what's the matter are you hurt"

"Nate and I broke up" Blair said through more tears came

"why? You two are like perfect together" said a puzzled Serena

"we were never perfect S it was just a lie" Blair put her head on Serena's shoulder.

"I don't get what you mean You two love each other you were like destiny"

"he is a filthy cheating liar it was just ten minutes ago that I saw him on top of that blonde brat having sex" anger was in her yes "talking about brats did Dan see you"

Blair didn't want to hear that Serena and cabbage patch had made up and is madly in love. Blair was now sick of love she just wanted to bash it with all her might. She looked up at Serena expecting a answer.

"No we are over and I didn't want to hear him begging me to take him back that's why I came looking for you" Serena noticed the change in Blair's face

"do you really mean it no joking"

Blair was a little happier now but when she remembered the scarred image in her mind on what just happened ten minutes ago she started to cry again.

"B do you want a drink" asked Serena

"yeah that sounds nice but I think I will ask the captain to turn around and go home"

Blair had her mind up. She and Serena will go back to her place and eat ice-cream while watching breakfast at tiffany's that sounded like a good plan.

Blair got up and walked to find the captain. She found him ad asked if they can go home already.

"I would like to Miss Waldorf but that cloud looks dark and dangerous I think it will be a storm. I don't think I'm allowed to drive through that". Said the captain

"said who"asked Blair

"my boss he said to never go and face a storm. It can end in tradgedy"answered the captain

"well tonight I'm your boss and do as I say we can probably beat the storm"said a determined Blair

The captain was about to complain but was silenced by a Blair's icy glare. He couldn't say no to her.

"Alright Miss Waldorf what ever you say" said a defeated Captain

He started to turn the boat around and regrettfully headed towards the storm.

Blair told everyone that they were going home for weather purposes which was a lie.

All at the same time every ones mobile went off and automatically every one checked there phones so Blair did too. It was gossip girl. It read

Awesome Party B

Too bad it wasn't as was expected.

Spotted: N and J getting to know each other better in each others arms.

N is going to get a huge scolding by B

Also B telling the captain to go home are you feeling hoesick B

Or are you trying to run away from one person inpeticular

Xoxo GG

"Great how did she found out" thought Blair "it only happened like twenty minutes ago".

Every one looked up in confusion what was Gossip Girl meaning

Kati and isabel were the first to ask

"Blair what does Gossip Girl mean "

Blair didn't want to tell anyone so she changed the subject

"Um. That doesn't matter Gossip girl is on this boat it can be anyone of us"

This worked every one was now trying to figure out who was Gossip Girl.

The talking suddenly stopped when the boat tipped dangerously to one side and settled again. Everybody picked themselves off the ground and looked out to sea.

A flash of ligthing hit the sea with a powerful "CRASH" and the boat tipped again but to the other side of the boat. They were in the middle of a very big storm.

The power went out so nobody could see what was happening this all happened so suddenly and so quick that no one knew what was the fate of the all. The boat was sudden hit by a wave followed by anouther and more till the deck was covered in salt water ruining everyones shoes.

Blair was never this scared in her life she was screaming while holding on to a rail like everyone else was.

This was going to shake the upper east side for ages and nobody knew what to do.

**In this story if you want Nate and Blair back together please just say yes or no by reviewing**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews they are appreicated please read on. There will be a bit of Chair in this Chapter and if you want more just state your answer in the review colum. **

Blair crawled onto the beach. She was weak with tiredness from swimming through tough waves and currents. When she was on secured land she collapsed soft sand she ayed there just remembering what happened.

"The boat was rocking from side to side" she said to herself "and salt water was every where, on the deck in our clothes on our body in our mouths it was going horribly wrong. That's when I remembered the life jackets in the box just in my reach. I opened the box and put one on before everyone would crowed around desperate for one. That happened as soon as I opened the box and revealed what was in it. Lightning was coming closer and louder it was minutes later that the biggest "_**CRASH**_" and it hit the side of the boat making a huge hole in it. Water was coming in fast when the captain told us what to do he said grab a partner and jump off the boat he could just see some land to the east and for us to head there. Igrabbed S and jumped off with her".

Blair sat straight up and said "Oh my god where is serena"

Blair stood off and ran down the beach screaming " SERENA WHERE ARE YOU! ANY ONE HERE. SERENA WHERE ARE YOU"__

Blair found Serena just coming out of the ocean with blood pouring down her leg. Blair ran to her assistanced and sat her down on the beach. Blair in disgust cleaned Serna's leg with a palm leaf. Serena had a cut all the way down her right leg from the top of her knee.

By Serena's request Blair went to see if she can find anyone and to investigate. Blair found many things that had been from the boat like the eski and different parts of the boat. It wasn't until half an hour of searching did Blair find people everyone had found each other earlier but not the captain.  
"where's the captain"asked Blair to no one inpeticular

"we don't know"answered Kati "where's Serena"

"I know wheres she is but she is injured and can't walk so why don't we go to her"suggested Blair.

Blair led everyone to Serena who had fallen asleep. Blair woke her up and said she had found everyone but the captain.

"do we have any water or food"asked Serena

"I didn't think of that" said Blair "um what are we going to do"

"we're going to die here and nobody would know where we are" panicked Isabel

Nate and Jenny stayed at the back of the group and dared not talk. Jenny knew that Nate is not talking to her but she tried anyway.

"Do you have any idea what to do Nate"she asked

To her surprise Nate answered her

"No I don't" Anger was like acid from his voice

"maybe we can figure out a way off this island" said Jenny trying to make convasation

"this is not gilligans island Jenni"and with that Nate left her and joined Chuck leaving Jenni alone at the back of the group.

"we can try and get some food and clean water and go on from there okay"said a calm Serena

"that's the best idea" agreed Blair "Partner up and then spilt up and meet back here in a hour.

As there was odd numbers because serena couldn't walk Blair had to partner up with chuck who liked this plan so much already. So the pairs went off (Dan went with Nate Jenni went with Vanessa and Kati went with isabel)

Blair and Chuck went into the jungle in search for food. I wasn't long that they got separated which scared Blair. She was lost in a jungle on a deserted island this was not a great start to her seventeenth year of her life. There was a rustling of leaves I a nearby bus.

"Chuck if that is you this is not funny" it came as quickly as it left. The creature was big with huge tusks. It was a wild boar. Blair screamed as it charged for her. She felt an arm grab her at her waist and pulled her up into the tree. It was Chuck.

"your welcome" he said with a grin.

"oh did I forget to say thank-you. Thank-you" Blair was suffering from a state of shock

"well I did save you from danger am I your shining knight in armour yet"

"um let me think about that…NO" sarcasm was completely obvious in this case

"how about now"said chuck and he leant over and gave Blair a kiss on the lips immediately Blair slapped him.

"how dare you it is consid"Chuck kissed her again before she could finish her sentenced

"you have no idea how much I wanted to do that Waldorf"said Chuck

"You only did that about a month ago in your limo chuck"snapped Blair and she got off the tree branch they were on and headed back to serena.

_**There is a bit of chair if you want more review your answer. The next chapter will come soon **_____


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just found out that my spell cheak is not working so it won't tell me if I spelt a word wrong so you are going to have to put up with my spelling mistakes sorry. I will be putting a lot more chair in the following chapters. Thanks for the reviews. **_

"There are animals on this island"said Blair when the hour was up

"and there are fruit but not much"said Dan "but I don't know if thy are poisonous"

"we can test it out on Chuck"suggested Blair

"play nice Blair. We all know that you would miss you" said Chuck

"the only thing I'm missing at the moment is you leaving" snapped Blair now annoyed

"stop it guys how about a fire"said Serena "there looks like there is plenty of wood lying around"

"it's not about what to start a fire with it's how"said Dan

"well I might have a waterproof lighter with me"said Chuck

"and why would you bring one of those on a boat"asked Isabel

"Because I like to come prepared for the worse"said Chuck

"lets see if we can build one now you guys can go find some wood" said Serena taking charge

"why bother when we can set Chuck a light"said Blair

"now. Now Blair violence won't do anything in your favour except maybe a fine from my lawyers"said Chuck he loved it when Blair got angry and wanted to see if he can push it any further.

"I hate you Chuck Bass"said Blair

"well I love you Blair Waldorf"said chuck under his breath.

"Okay boys go get some food girls stay here if you want to"said Serena

As was told the boys were told they left to find some food and the girls stayed and tried to get a fire going. Jenni styed close to her brother while he tried to look for tracks of a animal.

"Dan can we go I hate the jungle"asked his sister to him

"then why did you come in the first place"he asked

"well"and she told him all what had happened after he left to find Serena.

When Jenni had finished Dan looked at her in disgust

"you little whore"he said "get out of my sight"

Jenni was shocked her brother was meant to be on her side and to defend her and now he was disgraced to call her his sister.

"dan you are my only friend now and you are turning your back on me"cried Jenni

"yeah well you should of thought about that before you…I can't even say it. You have changed and it is a bad thing"and he stalked off to find his stupid animal.__

Jenni sat down on the damp ground and curled herself in a ball and cried.

The girls back on the beach were sucessful in there task in lighting a fire and they were so proud of it and gloated to the boys that couldn't have done any better.

"Well you wouldn't know we haven't started a fire yet"said Chuck

"and what makes you think you can talk to us Chuck you of all people would not have done this with out taking credit for someone elses hard work"said Blair

"at least I have the guts to do that you just run away and stay away until it blows over so you can't talk" Chuck said

"I vote that the weird people go to the other side of there all in favor say I . the I's have it and off you go Chuck Bass and the others who I don't like except for Dan we need brains right here with us so they can have nothing to take credit for.

Jenni, Nate, vanessa and Chuck walked slowly into the sunrise. Blair hope that they would not disturb her perfect tribe of friends plus Dan.

_**There you go a bit more Chair don't worry Chuck will sneak back into the picture review please **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry Chair Fans this is a N/J chapter but there is a bit of Chair in it so please keep reading and reviewing thanks.**_

"Blair did you ever think that they won't be able to survive without us"asked serena as she watched the four going away

"they can so live with each other that's for sure"said Blair without thinking

"and what does that mean"asked Kati "how would you know"

"my instints tell me. That's enough let's not talk about them anymore"said Blair knowing she may of said to much

"then why did Nate go isn't he your boyfriend"asked isabel

"no I dumped him he is not good enough for me know"

"know what are we going to do"asked Dan

"well we can try and get some sleep I know tired"said serena and laid down and fell asleep immediately

Soon everyone was asleep except For Blair who could not sleep after all that had happened that night she decided to go for a walk along the beach. She may of gone to far but she didn't noticed until she saw chuck sitting on a rock. She quickly hid behind a rock and hoped that he did not see her. He had not.

"Chuck come back and sit with us"it was jenni who was talking "and have you seen Nate"

"why would you want to know"he asked

"well vanessa wants to know"said Jenni

"Liar" said Blair under her breath

"I think he went to find Blair do you know what has happened to them she acts as if she hates his guts" he asked hoping for one answer that would make him Mr. Happy Man

"no idea I think they broke up"

"thank you Humphrey for your help"said chuck

"and how is that helping you"asked Jenni

But before Chuck could comment Nate turned up looking angry

"well well Nathanial couldn't find her"

"No they are all sleeping but Blair was nowhere to be seen knowing her she went for a walk" asid Nate

"Do you want me to help look for her"volunteered Jenni

"NO I don't need your help. Iwill never need your help"said Nate anger was heavey in his words

"well I'm going to help anyway"said Jenni trying not to cry

Blair laughed silently this was her best idea yet.

"Fine but I won't talk to you"said Nate defeated

So they set off and Blair went back to her friends.

****

"Nate you have to talk to me sooner or later" said Jenni

Nate just kept his head straight and his mouth shut. Jenni wanted to make him talk she tried and tried for about ten minutes until she blurted out

"I love Nate archibald"

"what"he surrended and demanded the answer why she loves him

"because you care for my feelings and your easy to talk too"

"so you ruined my relationship with Blair because you love me"said Nate

"yeah and also for revenge but she wasn't meant to walk in"

For the second time Jenni kissed him but immediately he pulled back. Thought for a few seconds and then kissed he again.

****

Blairs POV

When Blair got back to her campsite she found out that serena's leg was bleeding again so she went to find a freash green leave to replace the old dead one. This task meant she had to go further into the jungle that she hadn't been through yet. She suddenly heard voices and went to follow it, She came into a clearing when again she saw Nate and Jenni having a quicky on the ground.

"WE HAVENT BEEN SPILT UP FOR FIVE HOURS YET AND NOW YOUR DOING IT AGAIN" blair yelled and ran away grabbing the freashes leaf she could get hold of.

****

Nates POV

Great this is the second time and there goes my second


End file.
